


Sunshine

by sleepysweaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Hinata couldn’t light up the world with his smile, Kageyama took on the task of becoming the sun for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Everyone knew Hinata as this bright sunshine boy, and assumed he was always like that. That he was always smiles and laughter, but Kageyama was the only one who knew otherwise. The only one who had seen the small spiker cry and grip at the setter’s shirt as he claimed he couldn’t breathe.

During these times, where Hinata couldn’t light up the world with his smile, Kageyama took on the task of becoming the sun for his boyfriend. He did it because Hinata did everything in his power to cheer Kageyama up whenever the raven haired boy felt sad. He also did it because whenever Hinata was hurting, he hurt as well.

It would start out with Hinata shoving his forced smiles at everyone, and Kageyama would come to the smaller boy’s rescue. He’d tell everyone how he and Hinata had something to go do, and everyone would assume that the two had a date. The two would go to the club room, change, and then leave school grounds. They went to Kageyama’s house every time Hinata became sad, and Hinata had told his boyfriend how he didn’t want Natsu to see him in pain and worry over him. Even when Hinata was sad, he wanted everyone else to be happy.

On the way over to Kageyama’s house, he’d hold Hinata’s hand and squeeze it so the smaller boy would know that he was there for him. Hinata would squeeze back, almost to say that he knew that and was so grateful for it. Hinata knew that Kageyama was awkward with affection, and this simple gesture made Hinata know that his boyfriend really did care for him.

For some reason, Hinata’s sad days fell on days when Kageyama’s parents weren’t home. There was no need to excuse himself, so he didn’t. Hinata would grip onto Kageyama’s jacket and the setter would take the spiker to his room and bundle him up in blankets.

Hinata loved blankets, the feeling he got whenever he was secured tightly in a pile of blankets made his heart feel all gaah. The amount of times Kageyama had heard that before was ridiculous, but it was good information to know for when the other felt low. So all the extra blankets were put on his bed and then bundled together on Hinata.

Then Kageyama sat next to the small boy and let his fingers roam to his hair and slowly intertwine their way through it. He combed through the orange hair with such delicacy that you would never suspect that the two roughhoused all the time. Hinata would lean over, wanting to be closer to the relaxing motion. His eyes would close and he'd sigh deeply as he just let Kageyama do whatever he was doing.

Hinata would start crying around this time, almost as if he had been keeping in everything all day and realized he could finally just let it go. That he could just cry as loud and as hard as possible, and Kageyama would let him without any question. Hinata would destroy the blanket barrier and grab onto the setter’s shirt and put his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck. He didn't want Kageyama to see him look so broken, to appear so weak. He wanted his boyfriend to just seem him as if he was still the smiles and laughter boy that everyone else saw.

Kageyama wouldn’t stop combing his fingers through his hair, the motion was still slow and soothing. He knew that Hinata needed this; needed him. He knew that even though the bright boy was broken at the moment, it was better that he was with him instead of alone.

“I feel like I’m pulling you down. That you could actually be getting better if I wasn’t dragging you down,” Hinata cried out and Kageyama’s hands stopped and pulled the smaller boy closer to him.

“You never pull me down, you actually help me to succeed. You hit my tosses and that’s all I’ve ever asked for,” Kageyama whispered to the smaller boy who was holding onto the setter’s jacket so tightly.

“I don’t feel good enough. I never feel good enough. I don't know why you love me. How you could ever love me, since all I am is a liar. I bottle things up and pretend that I'm happy,” Hinata whispered out, his voice cracking and Kageyama began to trace shapes into the back of Hinata’s jacket. The smaller boy was sobbing, choking on tears and on air. Kageyama could start to feel his jacket get wet.

“You are good enough. The only person I’ve ever loved, the only one I’ll ever love. We're all sad, and no one is always happy, but you can be honest with me. You're not a liar, you're just not good with sadness,” the raven haired boy said gently and Hinata’s crying didn’t cease, but he speaking did. Kageyama always made Hinata feel better, especially when he spoke to him like he just had.

Kageyama wasn’t good at singing, well actually he was decent at it. Singing wasn’t something that he did often, seeing that he felt that he was bad at it. But there was one song his mother used to sing to him whenever he was sad, and now Kageyama sang it to Hinata. The familiarity of the situation made Kageyama sing to Hinata. It reminded him of when he would cry in his mother's lap and she'd sing to him, she'd sing as long as it took to make the tears stop.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away,” Kageyama sang out softly, his voice rough and maybe not the right pitch, but Hinata seemed to become a whole new person whenever Kageyama sang.

His body would lose all tension and he’d just breathe softly against his boyfriend’s neck and he’d stop crying. Hinata had told Kageyama that whenever he sang to him, he felt at ease. He felt like everything he had been worried about had disappeared, and he was left with Kageyama; his sunshine. Kageyama would sing what he remembered from that song, sometimes repeat it, until Hinata was fast asleep in his arms.

He’d lay the boy down, fix the blankets to where they could lay next to each other, and sleep under the covers. His arm would wrap the sleeping boy’s waist and he’d put his chin on top of the other’s head. Breathing in the smell of leaves, sweat, and sunshine, Kageyama would smile. His sunshine was in his arms, and hopefully would feel better when he woke up next.

“I love you, Shouyou. I love you so much,” he whispered into his love’s orange hair before falling asleep to sounds of Hinata breathing and his own heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while eating ice cream and crying because I really just want someone to love me lol  
> If I spelled anything wrong pls tell me because I hate reading over shit  
> also first time writing haikyuu, so this may suck lol


End file.
